


Candles

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: A snowstorm leaves Davey, Crutchie, Jack, and Katherine stranded in a cabin in the woods.





	Candles

They were staying at Katherine’s family cabin in the woods when the storm hit. Nobody knew that they were there, which seemed likely to be a problem, since they had very little prospect of leaving.

“Why do we have so many candles?” Davey asked, looking at the assortment they’d managed to dig out of drawers and boxes. They had long candles, short candles, scented candles, trick birthday candles that relit when you blew them out, and most inexplicably of all a tiny candle that was shaped like a kitten with a wick sticking out of the center if its head.

Crutchie shrugged.

Katherine muttered something about her mother being a candle hoarder.

Jack watched, amusement written all over his face.

“Okay,” said Davey. “More important question, why don’t we have any matches?”

“You used all of Jack’s to light the stove earlier, remember? Then spilled the water from the tea kettle into it.”

Davey knew that Crutchie was trying to be helpful, but it wasn’t like he needed a reminder.

Jack glanced out the window, or tried to. The snow had already risen high enough to white out the world outside.

“Well,” said Jack, “I guess we have no choice but to huddle together for warmth until help arrives.”

“There’s always a choice,” Davey pointed out, before sitting down on the floor next to Crutchie, with a rather resigned expression.

“So, we’re huddling?” Katherine asked, taking her place on the other side of Crutchie.

“Huddling,” Jack agreed. “Hey, it’s more fun than going back to the city anyways.”

“So to clarify,” Davey said slowly, “what you are suggesting is -fun- huddling.”

Jack winked, and Davey had to bury his head in his hands to suppress a laugh.


End file.
